Le retour
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Basé sur l’épisode 5x09 Namaste point de vue de Sawyer, Kate et Juliet. Skate/Suliet


_Basé sur l'épisode 5x09 « Namaste » point de vue de Sawyer, Kate et Juliet._

**Sawyer POV**

Le temps a stoppé à la minute où mes yeux se sont posés sur elle. ELLE oui, Kate, Freckles ou tout seulement la femme qui m'a volé mon cœur. Je retire mes lunettes et je la vois faire un petit sourire, bref mais si vrai, si intense, elle est de retour.

Hier je disais à Horace que je l'avais oublié, que je me rappelais à peine son visage et aujourd'hui je me rends compte que c'est complètement faux, je me rappelle ses tâches de rousseurs sur son doux visage, son petit nez qui se fronçait quand elle était d'humeur taquine, son sourire, son rire.

**Kate POV**

Jin ne nous avait pas dit qui nous verrions et mon cœur manque un battement quand je le vois, cheveux au vent, vêtu bizarrement d'une tenue similaire à Jin mais tellement beau, majestueux, l'homme à qui j'ai donné mon cœur 3ans avant et qui malgré la distance n'a jamais pu me le rendre complètement. Je respire un bon coup et sourit, brièvement car si je me laisse emporter par mes émotions je ne sais ce que je pourrais faire en cet instant.

**Sawyer POV**

Hurley me saute dessus et me soulève de terre, je suis heureux de le revoir, il m'a manqué et on dirait que malgré que je ne fusse pas toujours un ange avec lui, ce gros bonhomme m'aime bien. Il s'écarte et je lui souris puis le doc s'approche et je lui sers la main. Jack et moi ne sommes pas vraiment amis, du moins pas de la même façon que je peux l'être avec les autres, je crois qu'il n'a jamais pu me voir que comme un rival, un rival dans le cœur de Kate.

Il se recule et je me retourne pour la voir. Il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle se retrouve dans mes bras.

Et à cet instant, je sais que je ne rêve pas, elle est bien revenue, Locke a tenu sa promesse. Il est à la fois simple et difficile de dire quelque chose alors je murmure simplement « heureux de te revoir Kate ». Je ne peux pas l'appeler « Freckles », je n'ai jamais redis ce surnom depuis que j'ai sauté de l'hélico. Il n'y a qu'une Freckles sur cette terre et à ce moment précis, elle est toute contre moi et une partie de mon cœur vient de se remettre à battre comme si le temps n'avait pas eu d'effet sur notre séparation.

**Kate POV**

J'entends Hurley dire qu'il est vivant et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Oui il est vivant et j'ai l'impression que pour la première fois en 3ans je suis vivante aussi…

Je regarde avec tendresse l'échange entre Sawyer et Hurley. Hurley a tant souffert depuis notre départ de l'île, je suis soulagée de le voir à nouveau gaie et souriant. Jack s'approche et ils se serrent la main mais mon regard se porte exclusivement sur lui puis il se tourne et nos regards se croisent. Comme auparavant et naturellement, nous nous retrouvons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mon cœur s'emballe et j'essaye de refreiner ses battements, ce sentiment d'être enfin chez soi, enfin libre…

Je sens son odeur enivrante, toujours cette eau de Cologne et pourtant je me demande si ce n'est pas son parfum naturel. Son odeur à lui, sauvage et envoûtante. Il me parle et étrangement il ne m'appelle pas « Freckles », je n'ai plus entendu ce surnom depuis plus de 3ans et comme Hurley a pu lui montrer, cela lui manqué et ce manque est présent en moi aussi à cet instant. Je lui réponds en l'appelant par son vrai prénom pour lui montrer que malgré la distance et les années, Sawyer est aussi James, l'homme que j'ai aimé. Je me recule presque timidement mais ne peut m'empêcher de le regarder et de sourire.

**Sawyer POV**

Jin s'en va et je leur dis d'attendre pour savoir quoi faire d'eux. Kate m'appelle et me demande qui est avec moi ici et à cet instant je me rappelle QUI exactement fait parti de ma vie et un étrange sentiment m'envahit…Je la regarde longuement puis lui répond en terminant par le prénom de celle qui aujourd'hui partage ma vie, Juliet. Une culpabilité s'installe en moi mais s'évapore vite car je dois faire quelque chose et penser à cela n'aide en rien la situation. Je leur demande de ne pas bouger et je pars dans le van. Loin d'elle, loin de ce sentiment qui avait disparu…

**Kate POV**

Jin part dès que Jack prononce le nom de Sun. Sawyer s'apprête à partir et je lui demande qui est avec lui, il y a un nom que j'aimerais entendre mais hélas, ce nom ne vient pas dans sa liste mais étrangement, il m'a fixé intensément et durablement avant de répondre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cache mais je peux voir clairement qu'il ne dit pas tout…

*****************

**Juliet POV**

Je descends à la salle de sécurité et je vois seulement Miles. Il me dit qu'il n'a pas de nouvelles de Jin ou de James et je ne sais que penser. Leur est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Je ne saurais quoi faire si Horace me disait qu'un hostile lui a fait du mal, il est tout pour moi maintenant…

Miles m'annonce qu'il l'a vu arrivé à notre maison alors je le remercie et me précipite pour aller le voir.

Lorsque j'arrive, il est entrain de vider notre penderie et nos tiroirs, un bref instant j'ai l'impression qu'il PART puis je réalise qu'il prend aussi mes vêtements, je pose mon bras sur son épaule et il m'annonce qu'ils sont de retour et instantanément je demande qui est de retour exactement et mes craintes se confirment quand il termine par le seul nom qui pourrait briser à ce jour notre si merveilleuse vie…KATE

Sous le poids de ses nouvelles, je ne peux plus rien faire que repenser à ce temps où l'homme qui aujourd'hui est le mien, était dévoué et complètement en amour avec cette autre femme et la peur m'envahit qu'une fois encore je vais tout perdre, que dés la minute où il est sortit de ce lit et m'a mentit, il ne pensait plus qu'à ELLE. James s'assoit à mes côtés et je le regarde espérant qu'il comprenne ce qui m'inquiète mais il semble préoccupé par leur retour et comment en faire des membres de la dharma. Je le connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne dira rien de plus, il ne me dira pas ce qu'il ressent à ce moment là et je comprends que ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour nous de parler de cela alors je décide de l'aider même si l'idée de la savoir de retour me terrifie plus que jamais…

**Sawyer POV**

Je gare rapidement le van et saute en dehors comme un fou puis me précipite dans notre chambre et je mets le plus de vêtements possibles dedans. Je suis tellement absorbé par ce que je suis entrain de faire, que je ne m'aperçois de l'arrivée de Juliet que lorsqu'elle parle. Je lui dis tout et je vois qu'elle semble soucieuse. Je m'assois à ses côtés et lui dit qu'on doit trouver un moyen de les faire rejoindre la dharma, que moi aussi cela m'inquiète mais qu'on doit trouver un moyen. Je ne préfère pas penser à ce que Juliet peut penser du retour de Kate, au fond je sais bien que je devrais parler de ça avec elle mais pour le moment je préfère ignorer cela, elle me dit que le sous-marin arrivera cet après midi et une idée me vient…

*****************

**Sawyer POV**

J'arrive pour les retrouver et leur tend des vêtements, Jack est septique mais à ma surprise Kate me soutient, elle a toujours été du côté du doc par le passé…

Nous partons et mes interrogations s'augmentent quand je regarde dans le rétroviseur pour voir Kate et Jack si loin, l'un de l'autre, comme si elle ne souhaitait qu'être loin de lui. Pourtant c'est le DOC, elle a toujours voulu être avec lui…

Ils s'éloignent pour s'habiller et mon regard suit Kate, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je ne m'empêcher d'agir de cette façon. Quand je la vois se retourner, je me détourne pour discuter avec Hurley, j'agis vraiment comme un gosse ma parole !

Hurley me parle et je l'écoute puis lui répond concernant la purge et Jack me demande pour Dan. Dieu que ce fou me manque par moment, mais peut-être est-il mieux de ne pas l'avoir tout le temps dans les pattes, Miles dit qu'il ne lui manque pas vraiment et qu'il peut avoir la maison pour lui pour passer du bon temps avec Rosie ou Déborah. Vrai coureurs de jupons ce mister ghostbuster !

Nous arrivons à dharmaville et je m'empresse de sortir du van pour les accueillir. Kate s'avance et je lui passe le collier de fleurs autour du cou, comme un ado je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de la regarder. 3 années on passait et elle est toujours aussi jolie, peut-être d'avantage….Je me reprends et leur dit exactement ce qui va se passer et comment agir, je ne dois pas penser à la femme qui se trouve à côté de moi…

**Kate POV**

Jack, Hurley et moi attendons Sawyer et durant cette attente je me demande bien ce que sera ma relation avec lui maintenant. 3 années que je ne l'ai pas vu et j'ai l'impression que c'était hier le jour de notre séparation…

Je parle un peu à Jack de cette vieille femme pour savoir s'il avait su où nous serions mais il dit que non et il arrive, il nous tend des vêtements et explique que nous allons travailler pour la dharma. Jack n'est pas convaincu, je soutiens Sawyer, je sais qu'il fera le nécessaire pour nous. J'ai toujours eu confiance en lui par le passé malgré que ses actions n'ont pas toujours été « bonnes », je ne sais pas la raison mais aujourd'hui, je sais qu'il nous protégera.

Je pars me changer à l'écart et je me retourne un bref moment pour le voir détourner les yeux où je me trouve pour parler à Hurley. Je souris et rougis puis les rejoint et monte dans le van.

Je m'assois au côté de Jack, il me sourit et je fais un bref sourire puis me met le plus loin possible de lui. J'ai peur qu'il se fasse encore des idées sur hier…

Je regarde la route et écoute brièvement Sawyer et Hurley, je pense à ce que peut faire Aaron en ce moment, comment il aimerait aller se balader dans la jungle, chanter dans le van, vouloir être sur les genoux de son oncle Hurley et curieux de Sawyer. Aaron a toujours été curieux des gens mais il apprend vite et il est un adorable garçon. Je m'efforce de ne plus penser car mon cœur se serre de plus en plus et il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que je me mette à pleurer.

Le van arrive et j'entends la musique de bienvenue. Je sors puis m'avance vers Sawyer et sourit presque timidement après qu'il me passe le collier autour du cou. Il joue l'adolescent à me regarder derrière ses lunettes et la peine que je ressentais peu avant s'estompe. Bien plus que lorsque j'ai essayée d'oublier mon bébé dans les bras de Jack, non juste un regard de cet homme, un sourire faisant ressortir ses fossettes et je me sens apaisée.

**Juliet POV**

Je laisse Amy après avoir parlé avec elle et je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit à propos d'avoir un bébé avec James. Je n'ai jamais pensé à cette idée car j'ai trop souvent vu de femmes mourir sur cette île mais l'île à cette époque est paisible, calme et je suis heureuse. Etre mère pourrait être quelque chose de formidable et James est tellement adorable avec la petite Charlotte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à cette idée mais mon sourire s'efface quand je les vois…

Il met un collier autour de son cou et lui sourit et elle lui sourit aussi. Une main se pose sur mon cœur puis je les vois échanger quelques regards. La peur m'envahie, j'ai peur de vraiment le perdre…Je regarde la liste de Amy, j'ajoute les noms de Jack et Hurley puis ma main tremble, je jette un coup de d'œil face à moi et je la vois le regarder. Je sais qu'un regard ne signifie rien mais je sais aussi le passé qu'ils ont partagés…

Mon regard se reporte sur la liste puis je m'éloigne et remet la feuille à Pierre qui me salue. Je fixe Kate de loin et soupire.

*****************

**Kate POV**

Jack vient d'être appelée et j'attends, incertaine de savoir exactement quoi faire. J'ai encore du mal à assimiler tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Sawyer est vivant, nous sommes en 1977, je vais faire partie de la dharma, je ne verrais plus jamais mon petit bébé et je suis plus que terrifiée que jamais de cet inconnu. Moi, Kate Austen, je suis terrifiée de cette nouvelle vie. Un homme s'approche et me demande mon nom, je lui dis que je m'appelle Kate puis j'ajoute « Austen » il ne trouve pas mon nom et je commence sentir ma gorge se serrait. Et si tout n'allait pas marché comme Sawyer le pensait ? Si mon nom n'est pas dans cette liste que pourrais-je faire ? Dire ? Il me demande qui est mon recruteur. Si je dis le nom de Sawyer les choses vont tel s'arranger ou empirer ? je ne sais quoi faire et c'est là que j'entends une voix familière et je la vois, Juliet…Elle s'avance et joue la comédie en disant que mon nom vient juste d'être ajoutée alors que bizarrement Jack et Hurley l'étaient sur la première liste…Est-ce qu'elle l'a fait intentionnellement ?

**Juliet POV**

J'arrive et vois Kate et Jack regardaient la vidéo puis Pierre appelle Jack et Kate attends, je la regarde longuement sans qu'elle puisse me voir puis mes yeux se posent sur la liste, je prends mon stylo et soupire puis ajoute son nom péniblement. Tout serait si facile si ce n'était pas elle mais je ne peux pas faire ça, si James l'apprends, il me détestera, je sais bien qui est Kate mais je sais que c'est du passé. Je la vois parler avec Phil puis je décide d'intervenir. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai appris son arrivée, nous nous revoyons, je ne sais pas si elle sait pour moi et James mais je l'espère d'une certaine façon…Je l'accueille et lui sourit même si le cœur n'y est pas.

**Kate POV**

Juliet m'accueille et je m'installe avec elle, elle me donne mes nouveaux vêtements puis me dit que je vais travailler avec elle, je la remercie et demande quelques questions discrètement à propos du village, des habitants, de Monsieur LaFleur et je remarque un changement brutal de son comportement mais je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi…

**Juliet POV**

Je m'occupe de Kate et lui remet tout le nécessaire, lui annonce qu'elle travaillera avec moi et elle essaie d'en savoir un peu sur dharmaville alors je lui réponds gentiment avec le sourire mais mon sourire se crispe quand elle mentionne le nom de James, je me demande ce qu'elle veut savoir exactement mais je n'ose lui demander alors je lui dis simplement qu'il travaille pour la sécurité qu'il est haut placé dans la dharma et que si un problème arrive dans le village, lui et son équipe s'en occupe. Elle sourit et je me demande à quoi elle peut penser mais je ne dis rien et finit mon travail.

**Kate POV**

Quand Juliet dit que Sawyer s'occupe de tout ici qu'il semble avoir une place importante, je ne peux que sourire fière de lui, de ce qu'il est devenu, j'aie toujours su que les gens pourraient compter sur lui. Juliet me laisse et je pars me changer pour rejoindre le groupe dehors. Ça y est, tout s'est bien passé, je fais partie de la dharma !

*****************

**Juliet POV**

Je rentre à la maison après avoir vu tout ce qui s'est passée, je regarde Kate arrivait dans la maison à côté de la notre, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû la mettre ici mais j'ai besoin de la surveiller en attendant de savoir ce qu'il ressent de son retour….

Je soupire puis part me changer et commence à préparer le dîner en attendant James. Il revient un peu plus tard et semble déboussoler mais me sourit et me prend dans ses bras pour me remercier de mon aide. J'oublie mes frayeurs, il m'embrasse puis part se laver et je mets la table. Rien n'a changé. Après le repas, James lit un livre et je le taquine sur sa lecture du moment, il me dit simplement qu'il ne lira jamais « Carrie » même si je l'oblige à manger du pain sec et de l'eau, je ris puis on frappe à la porte. Toute souriante j'ouvre et voit Jack, je l'accueille avec joie, j'ai aimé cet homme mais il y a bien longtemps. Je laisse James et Jack puis je vais dans notre chambre, je m'approche de la fenêtre et je la vois dehors, l'air perdue, ma joie de la soirée s'évanouie, elle est bien revenue et je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il pense de tout cela…

Je me prends la tête entre mes mains puis m'assoit sur notre lit ne sachant quoi faire exactement…

**Kate POV**

Je viens d'arriver dans cette maison et elle est vide, on m'avait dit que j'aurais quelqu'un mais apparemment cette personne n'a pas pu venir, je ne sais si cette situation me plait ou non, j'ai besoin de temps à moi seule mais une part de moi aurait besoin de compagnie. Je tourne en rond un peu dans cette maison puis je m'approche de la fenêtre et à ma surprise je vois Sawyer se dirigeait vers la maison à côté de celle où je suis…Est-ce lui qui a fait ça ? Ou est-ce simplement une coïncidence ? Je croise mes bras puis me frictionne comme si un vent venait de pénétrer dans la maison, je le regarde rentrer chez lui et je demande si après toute ses années, il a pensé à moi, si malgré le temps l'amour qu'il avait pour moi existe encore, je repense aux paroles de Cassidy et baisse les yeux. Je m'éloigne de la fenêtre et part visiter la maison, j'entre dans la chambre et un flash me revient, d'une autre nuit dans une maison similaire à celle-ci, cette nuit là qui fut la dernière dans ses bras, je soupire et ferme la porte, je n'arriverais pas à dormir ici, je m'approche du canapé et m'installe puis ferme les yeux. Je somnole mais n'arrive pas à dormir, j'étouffe en ces lieux, je sors, tourne un peu en rond sur le perron, j'hésite à aller frapper chez Sawyer, j'ai tellement besoin de parler, tellement besoin de l'entendre me dire que je suis en sécurité ici…Je soupire puis décide de rentrer quand je vois Jack quittait la maison de Sawyer, il sort et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, je suis si près de lui et il me suffirait de faire quelques pas et lui parler, lui confier mes émois. Peut-être lui parler de Aaron m'aidera à aller mieux, peut-être parler de Clémentine, ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il soit là à mes côtés. Il me fixe puis me fait un petit signe de la main alors je sais que je ne dois rien attendre de plus, je sais qu'il doit protéger sa couverture et qu'ils nous aient impossible de passer du temps ensembles. J'ai perdue mon fils et aujourd'hui je le perds lui aussi, nous somme des étrangers, il est quelqu'un de la dharma, je suis une nouvelle arrivante, nous sommes voisins mais pas encore amis. Combien de temps devrons-nous attendre avant que tout puisse redevenir comme avant ?

Je lui fais à mon tour un signe et souris, nous nous fixons un bref moment qui semble pourtant durait une éternité, il semble tourmenter. Est-ce notre retour ? Est-ce mon retour ?

Il baisse la tête puis finalement rentre sans un autre regard pour moi, je le fixe puis je rentre à mon tour, espérant que je puisse dormir et ne pas penser aux deux hommes de ma vie cette nuit, l'un est très loin et je ne le reverrais sans doute jamais et le second est si proche et nous sommes si étranger…

Je rentre dans la maison puis m'avance vers la chambre, j'ouvre la porte puis m'allonge sur le lit et je prends un oreiller que je sers tout contre moi et ferme les yeux en imaginant mon petit homme à qui je chante une chanson.

**Sawyer POV**

Jack part et je sors sur le perron, je m'apprête à retourner à l'intérieur quand je sens un regard sur moi. Je tourne la tête et la voit. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée que Locke a réussit qu'il la ramenait, je la fixe longuement et je perçois une peine immense dans ses yeux, j'aimerais aller lui parler mais je sais que je ne peux pas, je dois garder mes distances. À la fois pour ma couverture mais aussi Juliet, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre et je sais que c'est déjà suffisamment dure pour elle. Je lui fais un signe de la main qu'elle me renvoie, je sens ma main se serrait et je lutte pour rester, je pourrais rester une éternité à me perdre dans ses yeux, Freckles, elle n'a pas changé, elle est toujours la même, toujours celle que j'ai aimée…

Je m'efforce pourtant de me détourner d'elle, de ce passé, j'ai une nouvelle vie maintenant et je dois penser à la vie avec qui je la partage ; non pas à un passé qui fut.

Je retourne à l'intérieur et Juliet se lève du sofa, je m'efforce de lui sourire puis m'avance vers elle et l'embrasse tendrement, essayant d'effacer les émotions tourmentés qui m'habite.

**Juliet POV**

Jack sort et je sors de notre chambre mais James ne rentre pas tout de suite, je m'avance vers la fenêtre et je la vois et je sais qu'en ce moment ils sont « ensembles ». Je pourrais sortir et briser ce moment mais j'ai trop peur de faire quoique ce soit. Je prends place sur le sofa et l'attend, je me perds dans mes pensées puis il rentre, je croise son regard et il s'efforce de sourire mais je vois son regard, ce changement, infime mais je le vois, je sais que je pourrais le perdre maintenant et ça m'effraye plus que tout ce que j'ai vécue par le passé. Il s'avance, s'accroupit, prend mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse. Je pense aux paroles d'Amy, je ne veux pas perdre notre vie, je ne veux pas le perdre, j'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de « NOUS », je sais quoi faire pour le garder maintenant…

Je lui rends son baiser avec passion et l'attire prés de moi. Cette nuit je ferais en sorte de lui faire oublier cette femme et d'ici quelques mois, notre vie à tous les deux sera plus que complète, je l'aime et je ne le perdrais pas, je refuse de penser à cela.

La nuit tombe sur Dharmaville, 3 personnes en ces lieux sont tourmentées par leurs émotions, leurs sentiments. En cette nuit, beaucoup de choses sont entrain de changer, car le passé refait surface et les sentiments aussi.

Et dire qu'une vie peut être si parfaite et s'évanouir quand le passé ressurgit !

L'amour est un sentiment bien étrange.


End file.
